The First Kiss Collection
by MBInc
Summary: Title says it all...WARNING: Femmeslash, don't like, don't read.CS.


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

A/N: Written for the First Kiss Challenge.

**The First Kiss Collection**

By

MBInc

**Take 1: The Post-Breakfast First Kiss.**

Catherine stepped onto the porch of her house, rummaging through her bag to find her keys. "Nobody has ever brought me home after breakfast," the strawberry blonde said.

"There should be a first time for everything," Sara quipped, a sly grin on her face.

"That is true," Catherine started as she turned to face the brunette.

"So," Sara started hesitatingly, putting her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans, "I'd better be off, catch some sleep."

"Yeah," Catherine stifled a yawn, "We're gonna have a pretty busy shift tonight, considering that the triple homicide still isn't solved."

"Uhuh," Sara said, her mind not able to form full sentences as she was lost in those sparkling blue pools in front of her.

"Right, well, see you tonight." And with that said Sara turned around and headed off for her car.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?" the brunette stopped and turned back, a hopeful look plastered on her face.

Catherine's normally confident demeanor fled as soon as she saw Sara's face, "Drive safe." –mentally kicking her ass, _God, I'm such a chicken._

A flash of disappointment crossed the brunette's face, but was quickly replaced by a friendly smile. Sara gave the older woman a nod, then headed to her car. After one last wave Sara drove off.

Catherine stepped inside, her back closing the door as her body fell against it. "Damnit," she muttered in frustration. She had so hoped that after this breakfast Sara had surprised her with there could be some more 'surprises'.

She was shook out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. As she opened the door she came eye to eye with the person who had gradually –through the last months- become the object of her affection.

"Sara? Something wrong?" Catherine asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…I forgot something," the tall woman stuttered.

Catherine couldn't completely follow. Sara hadn't been inside, had drove her own car…how could she have forgotten something, "Forgot something?"

"Yes…this," the brunette said as she took a step forward, claiming the strawberry blonde's inviting lips as hers.

Both moaned contently at the feel of one another's soft touch. And as the kiss ended, both were breathing heavily.

Sara smiled her trademark gap-toothed smile as she noticed the content smile that curled the strawberry blonde's lips.

"Sleep well," she said, placed another chaste kiss on Catherine's lips, then left for her car once again.

"As if I'll be able to sleep after this," Catherine mockingly sighed, closing the front door –again leaning back against it, this time more content though.

**Take 2: The Collision First Kiss**

Catherine came barging through the halls of the CSI HQ, a manila file in one hand, a sheet of new DNA-results in the other, on her way to find Sara.

Walking towards the garage she started to call for the brunette.

"Sara?"

Not receiving an answer she headed towards the back –nearing an SUV which had recently been brought in.

Walking around the car –her eyes still trained on the DNA-results- she didn't notice Sara had just shoved back from underneath the car and tripped, landing half on top of the tall body.

A loud 'Oopmff' reached Catherine's ears as her mind started to register what had happened. Hands trying to find some support for herself found their way onto the strong shoulders of the brunette lying under her.

Sara –gasping for some air to fill her lungs- let her hands settle on the waist of a still bit disorientated Catherine.

"Are you alright?" Sara asked, a hand reaching up to place a strawberry blonde look behind Catherine's ear.

Sara's breath left a tingling sensation on Catherine's lips, coursing through her entire body. Combined with the intense staring hazel eyes, the older woman was rendered speechless. Without fully realizing what she was about to do, Catherine started to close the –already hardly existing- gap between their lips.

Their lips touched, and sent the tingling once again through the smaller woman's body. Catherine's mind was working on overdrive, processing all she felt.

_So soft, so satisfying, so sensual, so...SARA!_ That last thought made Catherine's eyes shoot open –fear of having overstepped the boundary gripping at her heart.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked, still not believing that what just had happened was reality. Sure, she had dreamt about this sort of thing happening –on more than one occasion, Catherine had been a visitor of one of her livid dreams over the past few months.

"I'm sorry," the strawberry blonde said as she quickly tried to get up.

Sara, however, wasn't ready to give up the feeling of Catherine's body positioned on top of hers and therefore tightened her grip. "Don't be. I'm not…sorry, that is," she smiled.

"So," Catherine started, a smirk coming onto her lips, "you wouldn't mind if…"

"You'd do that again? Not at all," Sara said sincerely –though with a naughty sparkle in her eyes.

"Good," was the last thing the older woman said before capturing Sara's lips once more.

**Take 3: The Born-Out-Of-Frustration First Kiss.**

Catherine sat at her desk as the door of her office suddenly opened, revealing a very angry looking Sara Sidle.

"Why did you take me off that case? You're not my boss," Sara fumed, her index finger dangerously pointing towards the strawberry blonde.

"Since Grissom's off to that conference in Boston I _am_ your boss for now," Catherine started as she stood, "and after discussing this with Ecklie…"

"You did _what_?" Sara jelled, now standing face to face with the older woman.

"I specifically asked him to order you to work on any case _but_ Casey Jennings' case." Catherine held a stern look on her face, but was feeling miserable because of what had to be done.

"Why?" Sara asked,

Catherine sighed, her hand reaching up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why, Catherine…tell me," the brunette's anger was still noticeable though was now combined with sadness and grief, not understanding why she was taken off the case while Greg –who was Casey's neighbor and also good friend- was working on the case as well.

"Because she was your friend, Sara. I can't have your colored view compromising the evidence," Catherine stated matter-of-factly.

"You know I can handle this," Sara said, now towering in front of Catherine –both not giving in to the anger/stubbornness of the other.

"I didn't want to give someone a reason to pull you off the job, or for Ecklie to fire you!" Catherine answered, her index finger now jabbing into the brunette's shoulder.

Sara –almost beyond controlling her anger at that point- grabbed Catherine's shoulders and pulled her closer. "I'll give you a reason to fire me."

And with that said she crushed her lips onto Catherine's, trying to enrage the strawberry blonde even more. But what she hadn't expected was Catherine's tongue slipping out and teasing her bottom lip, a moan reverberating through her mouth.

The taller woman pulled away, the anger that had been raging through her body now replaced by shame and regret –not so much for kissing _Catherine_, but because of the way she had _attacked_ her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha…"

"Shhh," Catherine silenced her by placing a finger over the brunette's lips, "I had pictured our first kiss to be different, but…"

Now it was Sara's turn to interrupt, "You've thought about this? Us? Kissing?"

Catherine nodded sheepishly.

"Well, then I'm sorry to ruin our first kiss," the brunette said, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"You didn't ruin it…Just…give it another try," Catherine replied as she cupped Sara chin, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"A second first kiss?" Sara asked, a small smile curling her lips.

"Yes," Catherine whispered as she closed the gap between their lips.

**Take 4: The Enforced First Kiss.**

"Ah, Cath, Sara," Greg said, a sneaky smirk on his lips.

"Yeah?" Sara answered as she and Catherine were wondering why he was sporting that evil grin.

The former lab rat didn't say a thing, merely pointed up.

Catherine and Sara followed the direction whereto Greg was pointing, and noticed the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

A big sigh escaped Sara's lips. All day long she had been successful in avoiding every branch of mistletoe Greg had placed all around the reception area, locker room, and break room at the CSI HQ.

Catherine knew how hard Greg tried to get Sara together with him under the mistletoe, and now had to stifle a laugh as she saw the expectant look on Greg's face –quite the opposite to Sara's frustrated look.

Turning around –her back to Greg- Catherine mouthed 'Just play along'.

After receiving a small nod from the brunette, Catherine stepped closer to the taller woman. Intent on giving the brunette a chaste peck on the cheek she was surprised to find Sara turn and plant one fully on her lips.

However, the surprise was a welcome one, Sara's soft lips caressing hers was heaven. Their lips fitted perfectly together and Catherine thought she heard the taller woman moan as she let her tongue graze along her lips, carefully putting some pressure into the kiss, searching to deepen it.

Catherine felt a movement of Sara's arm, and as they ended the kiss and she turned a bit she saw both Sara and Greg giving each other tumbs up.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Catherine looked thoughtful at the suddenly very shy brunette.

"I had some help," Sara answered sheepishly, avoiding Catherine's eyes.

"I'm glad you had…Which reminds me," Catherine started as she took a step away from Sara, "I should go tell Warrick he can stop hanging those branches of mistletoe above your bike in the garage."

With one wink to the brunette, Catherine left the room, leaving a surprised Sara and Greg behind.

**Take 5: The Last First Kiss.**

A loud bang shot through the air. It was a gunshot, Sara was certain. A dreadful feeling immediately settled in her stomach.

"Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" came a stressed voice over the radio.

That was the last straw, she couldn't be kept in the van they had been hiding in, and stormed over to where the sound had come from.

_Why did you agree on doing this? I should be the one out there. _Sara kept running this over and over in her mind.

Running into the building she was horrified by the sight that met her eyes. On the ground lay Catherine's body –blood quickly pooling from underneath her shoulder.

"Catherine?" Sara threw herself to the ground next to the strawberry blonde.

"Sar..a…" Catherine could hardly manage to speak.

"Hush…Hang on, you'll be alright," the brunette said as she put pressure on the gaping hole near the strawberry blonde's heart. _Damn that asshole for firing cop killers, fucking son of a bitch, _Sara thought, her anger seeping through.

"Sara…" Catherine tried again, "Please…t…take…care of…L..Linds."

"No no, don't say those things. You can take care of her yourself, you'll be fine," the younger woman said as her eyes filled with tears.

"S..Sara.." Catherine's hand went to the brunette's face, her thumb wiping away a tear. "I…I'm sorry I" A cough interrupted her struggle with uttering words, "Waited so..l..long…too long"

"It's ok, Catherine, I know," Sara said. Looking into the strawberry blonde's eyes, Sara already knew what Catherine was talking about even before the older woman had uttered the words.

"I love you too," the brunette said, tears now running freely across her cheeks.

She bent down and before the older woman breathed her last breath, Sara kissed the already cold, though still soft lips of Catherine.

"I love you too," she whispered once more, before crying out loud, the limp body of the strawberry blonde now gathered in her arms.

**Take 6: The First Kiss…From A Strawberry Blonde's Point Of View.**

She stood before me, her head just bent a little, our eyes locked on one another's. I saw the sparkling in them, her hazel eyes reflecting lust, passion. I could only hope she also saw those feelings mirrored in my eyes –'cause I sure felt them deep within.

Her hands settled on my hips, and she pulled me even closer to her body –sharing our combined body heat made our stay out on the porch of my house much more endurable during this spring night.

My arms sneaked their way around her neck –our eyes never faltering, not once wavering their focus of each other's- and this caused Sara to lean further down.

Our breaths mingled, already caressing our lips even before they touched. I felt Sara's left hand moving from my hip, over my back, past my neck, cupping my cheek.

Leaning up a bit more, I closed the last distance between our lips. I was amazed at how soft they were, and at how well they fitted together. She started to suckle at my bottom lip and I couldn't stop a moan from spilling over my lips.

I knew Sara had her hand still on my cheek and the other still firmly on its resting place at my waist, and I knew I hand my arms around her neck, though I could not have told you where she started and I ended, the connection was so strong –never had I felt this before with just one single first kiss.

As I the kiss ended I kept my eyes closed –or more so, I couldn't open them, afraid it would all turn out to be a dream. But when I finally got the courage to look at her I was met by a beautiful gap-toothed smile and sparkling hazel eyes.

I wanted to say something, but my mind decided then and there to stop working for a while. Sara saw my internal struggle to find words and beat me to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, her hands now both resting at my waist again.

Ok, this wasn't what I had expected –sure we had said we'd take things slow, but, woman, she left me breathless, craving for more. So I decided to take some more of the drug also known as Sara Sidle.

After that kiss ended Sara hugged me once then stepped off the porch and hopped onto her bike. Once her helmet was in place she revved the bike, waved once and headed off -leaving me standing on my porch, lips still tingling from our first kiss.

We kissed. I kissed Sara Sidle…Sara Sidle kissed me. A small grin plastered itself onto my face.

Wow. I headed inside, the grin not leaving my face.

**The End**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! THANKS!


End file.
